


Remus wants to die of embarrassment

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Confession, Co-workers, Crush, Drabble, FML, Get Together, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Office, One-Shot, Texting, Workplace, meet cute, text, texting fic, we all hate our jobs right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: SIrius Black is gorgeous. How he manages to look so smouldering in his button-down and trim slacks was driving Remus insane. He couldn't ever manage to engage Black when he was hit with his charm, and just wanted to run away into the mountains so he and his stupid crush could just quietly make do off of berries.Secretly tho, Sirius is pretty taken with the curly haired angel, but has held back from being too forward until he accidentally learned Remus's true feelings.





	Remus wants to die of embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for drabble prompts on [my Tumblr](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/) and got this:
> 
> Wolfstar Drabble Prompt: Accidental Confessions
> 
> Here's what I thought of, at my terrible job, in a shitty-ass meeting. Love you all more than my job security, and we all know Remus had to do some crappy jobs too, eh?

Remus rested his head on his desk. _Why?_ Every time Black came to talk to him at work he clammed up and couldn’t say anything smooth. He was just so fucking handsome and charming that Remus was starstruck every time he had to talk to him. He had to vent to James before he let his last bit of embarrassment ruin his day. He pulled up the office chat system.

 

R: Prongssssss I did it again. I fucking froze when Black came into to talk to me. Couldn’t he at least be an asshole if he’s going to be so hot? I don’t know how much longer I can take this fucking crush. Can I just quit and move far far away before I die of embarrassment?

 

P: Please don’t quit

 

R: You know I won’t actually quit. Unlike you James, I actually need this job. FML. Maybe I can just work from home?

 

P: What fun would that be?

P: Also, this isn’t Prongs, it’s Padfoot

 

R: What? You can’t change your own nickname, and how the fuck do you get away with a nickname on the chat server at work, I’ll never know

 

P: Nicknames are fun! Besides, still not Prongs.

 

Remus was starting to get wary, but was curious.

 

R: Alright _Padfoot,_ then who are you really?

 

P: Apparently a bit of a problem for you.

 

Remus was definitely scared. He had just threatened to quit, in chat, to someone other than James.

 

R: Hey look, I was just joking about quitting you know? Not really trying to badmouth the company. Just being funny, yeah?

 

P: Oh don’t worry Moony, I won’t do anything to endanger your position here. I definitely want you here.

 

R: Moony?

 

P: Yeah, that’s my nickname for you ; )

 

R: Ooookk, well, thank you…Padfoot? What kind of name is that?

 

P: One I could tell you about over lunch. You game?

 

Remus sighed. It’d probably be in his best interest to comply with whatever this kind stranger was offering. He was still incredibly nervous about his slip-up, and didn’t want to offend this person. His day was going from bad to worse.

 

R: Sure. It’s almost lunch now. I’m across from the upstairs copier.

 

P: I know Moony, I’ll be right there.

 

Remus waited nervously and saved his open documents, when someone appeared in his door frame. It was Black.

 

“Ready to go Moony?” Sirius Black asked, leaning way too relaxed against the door frame, with a twinkle in his eye.

 

_Fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a drabble, and ridiculous, but leave a comment with any thoughts and come gush over Wolfstar with me at [my Tumblr](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xxx


End file.
